Confrontations
by Lizi123
Summary: UPDATED! Trish is left questioning her actions, after a conversation with Jeff Hardy. Includeing Matt, Lita Kane and various others.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own The Characters.

This is one I wrote a few months ago, and just finished and made some changes, not sure if it'll stay a one-shot, or if I'll continue.....

Jeff Hardy was backstage at Raw fot two reasons,. Seeing as he'd already taken care of one, which was to see Lita, and make sure she was okay, well, as okay as she could be considering everything she'd been going through, He was on to reason number two for being here.

He quickly walked down the halls, in search of Christian's locker room, H e hoped that Christtian wouldn't be around. He also hoped ' The Problem Solver' wasn't anywhere around either

He smirked at that. Problem Solver? What a joke. He came to a stop in front of the room he was looking for. He hesitated, listening for signs of the two men, He heard footsteps nearing the door., and ducked behind some boxes. He watched as the two men walked away from the locker room. " Must be my lucky day" He thought to himself. He once again walked to the door, this time not hesitating before entering, As soon as he was inside, he turned and locked the door. He was determined to get this done, and no inturruptions would make it go alot easier.

Trish looked up at the sound of the door locking, then stared in shock as she saw the man standing in front of her, she recovered quickly and smirked. Not before Jeff saw the flash of hurt and lost love in her eyes.

" Well, well. Look who decided to make an appearance." she said nastily

" Save it Trish, I _know_ you. The real you. So just drop the act." He said

She was slightly taken aback, but refused to show how much his presence affected her.

After a few minutes of silence, he continued.

" Lita told me you two talked once, right after you turned your back on Chris."

"And?"

"And you told her you didn't need or want to be protected, that's why you turnd your back on a man that truly loved you."

She raised an eyebrow at that, then though back to their conversation.

"_Li, I don't need to be protected, I don't need a knight in shiny wrestling gear. I won't be with a man who thinks he needs to take care of me."_

_"But Trish, he loved you!" the red headed diva had said earnestly trying to convince the blonde_

_" Leave it Li, just leave it alone." Trish had said, but the other diva had seen the look on her face, the hurt, and the anger. _

" So? I meant what I said to her." If he was going to pry, she was surely not going to make it easy on him.

"Ok, fine, you don't want some one to help you, whatever, but He loved you, Christian doesn't, You know it I know it, And I know you at least cared for Chris.. Tish, I just have one question." he said

" And that would be?" She felt those walls she'd so carefully built around her heart, crumbling, She knew Jeff was right, She had, had feeling for Chris, and it had scared her to death. After Jeff had left, she'd done everything she could to cut herself off from love. To never experience heart break again. Damn him for getting to her, again.

" You don't want some one to protect you, right? That's why you betrayed Chris?"

" I thought we already covered that?" she tried to sound indifferent, but knew she failed.

Jeff sighed, he knew this wouldn't be easy,. But he also knew he had to, because deep down, he knew he was partly responsible for her actions.

"Why'd you turn away from him because he wanted to love and protect, and help you, when you fell in love with me for all those same reasons. I did everything I could to help you in and out of the ring, so did he. So how could you have loved me for that, and hate him for it?"

The knowledge that he knew her well enough to know that she'd cut herself off from love, because of him broke her resolve. That was one thing she'd loved about him, he knew her as well as she knew herself, he'd always been able to read her like a book.

" Because Jeff when you left, you broke my heart, I loved you for everything you did for me, and you walked away from me like I was nothing, I let my self fall for you, let you protect me, and you still left, even though I loved you with all of my heart, So I turned away from Chris, because if you could leave me as much as you said you loved me, I knew he could too, and I wans't willing to take that chance." she said, with tears streaming down her face.

Jeff opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. Trish cut him off.

" I can't take that chance again."

" I see. Trish, I',m sorry for hurting you like that." he said, then walked to the door, unlocking, and opening it, he turned to face her again.

" You weren't the only one hurting when I left, but the difference is, I didn't cut myself off from love." And with that he walked away

Trish watched as Jeff walked out of her life for the second time, only this time, she was left wondering if she'd made the right choice.


	2. Talking it out

* * *

A/N: I decided to continue, still not real sure where its gonna go, but here it is! Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Trish wiped the tears from her eyes. Her brief conversation with Jeff had left her stunned. She knew he was right.She couldn't hide from love forever. She looked around the empty locker room, and felt a need to get out of there.

She ran down the halls, searching for the exit, narrowly avoiding running into various others, leaving most watch her run with a startled expression. She found the exit, and quickly was out the door, lookling for a place to sit and think. She saw a bench around the corner of the building, and with a sigh, sank onto it.

" What a mess." She said aloud.

" Life's a mess." Trish was startled at the voice behind her. She watched in silence as Lita walked towards her, and simply sat next to her.

" I take it Jeff found you?" Lita asked.

" Yeah. We talked." She said warily, sfter the events that had transpired between the two recently, Trish wasn't sure if Lita was here to help or not.

" I figured you'd need some one to talk to." She said simply, as if reading Trish's thoughts. Then sat patiently waiting for Trish to begin.

" When Jeff left, it hurt so much, because, he left without a word, he never even bothered to explain, he just walked away from me like I didn't matter, after all the times he said he loved me. He didn't think twice about leaving.It hurt, it hurt alot." Trish admitted.

" You think he didn't think twice? Believe me he hurt just as much as you. It took him a long time to get over leaving you. Hell, he still isn't completely over it." Lita said.

" I- he- uh" Trish took a deep breath then began again" I didn't know that. I just knew he was gone."

They sat in silence for a long time, then Trish spoke " When Chris started to actually care about me, I mean after that whole stupid bet thing, I was scared, because I knew if I let myself, I could come to care about him, but then I remembered the bet, and I figured if he could do that, without regard to my feelings, then he could leave me ." _Like Jeff did._

" So, you were scared, You acted on your fears, doing what you thought would make it better.?" Lita questiuoned softly.

"Yeah." She agreed.

Lita thought for a moment before speaking. " I can't tell you what to do, but I can offer you this." she paused " I let my fear control my actions, and look what that got me, I'm even more miserable now than I was before. Don't make those same mistakes, Trish, take a chance on happiness." With those words, Lita stood, and headed back towards the entrance to the arena.

" Li?" Trish called out

Lita stopped but didn't turn around.

" I'm sorry, for the things I've said and done, I didn't mean any of it." She said tearfully.

Lita acknowledged the apology with a small nod. " Don't worry about it Trish, You got bigger problems right now." Then she continued back into the arena.

Trish smiled, she knew she was a long way from redeeming herself, but she'd made a start.

* * *

A/N R&R, I'm not sure if I want to bring Jeff back and put him back with Trish or put her with some one else or what......so I'll let you decide, Review and tell me who you want to see Trish with....Thanx!!!


	3. Surprise!

Ok, it's been decided! I know who Trish is going to be with. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

A few weeks later, Trish was ringside, watching Christian's match, She couldn't even bring herself to pretend to care about this match, about her 'boyfrind' in the ring. She just wanted to be as far away from this as possible. Trish realized that it would probably be a good idea to at least act like she was interested in the match , when Christian sent her an angry look. She began unenthusiastically cheering for him. She knew he would be very angry with her later, but she still couldn't care.

She forced a smile and applauded when Christian was announced as the winner, then he rolled out of the ring, grabbing her arm, hard.

"what the hell is your problem?" he yelled at her, as he drug her up the ramp. She winced at the pain in her arm but didn't reply. When they reached his locker room, he pushed her inside.

"What the hell was that Trish,?" he yelled angrily.

" I-I'm sorry. I just ......." he cut her off before she could finish

" Save it. Next time we go out there you better do as I say!" he pushed her roughly, she stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall hard.

" Y-Yes Christian,." she said weakly. He stood glaring at her for a few minutes, then turned around and walked out of the room. Trish slowly pushed herself away from the wall, she knew she had to get away from Christian, she just wasn't sure how.

With new determination, she began to gather her belongings, carelessly throwing them in her bag, after writing a quick note to Christian, she went in search of a ride back to the hotel. She was thinking about the very short list of people who didn't absolutely hate her, when she nearly ran into Lita.

"Li, hey where's your husband?" she asked wrinkling her nose at the mention of Kane.

Lita grinned" He's a little mad at me, you know after my little announcement about his match at Unforgiven. " Both women laughed at that.

" Yeah, I have to admit, Lita that was great."

" thanks, so what are you doing?" She asked

" Oh, I'm trying to find a ride back to the hotel." Trish explained. Lita raised a brow, wondering why she wasn't riding with Christian, but decided it was best not to mention it.

" Oh, well, give me a minute and you can ride with me," At Trish's doubtful look she continued "Kane already left, so I'm on my own right now. "

" Great. " she replied,. The two divas recieved several questioning glances as they walked towards Lita's locker room , and then outside of the arena, although neither bothered to say amything, both deciding it wasn't anyones business.

Once they were at the hotel Lita was immediatly drug away by Kane, who was demanding to know what they were doing together. Both just shrugged, and waved their goodbyes. Trish headed towards the room she shared with Christian. All the while, thinking about what she was going to do

* * *

The next week, Trish once again found herself ringside watching Christian's match. This time, even after several looks from Christian, she didn't bother to cheer for him, she just..watched. waiting for it to be over with. After he won, with the aid of Tysen Tomko, she slid into the ring, Christian, once again yelled at her" What is your problem?"

This time she just smiled. not responding. Which proved to just anger him further, but she didn't care. He grabbed her arm, but she jerked it free. He looked at her surprised. He saw the hate in her eyes, directed towards him, and warily looked towards Tysen , who looked unsure of what to do. Eventually Tysen decided it would be best to stay out of it.

Christian grabbed her arm again, and again she jerked free. yelling" NO!"

" You stupd slut. Come on!" he yelled. Trish was seeing red at this point, and with out think, she pulled back her arm and slapped him as hard as she could.

He was beyond angry now, he was furious, this time he grabbed her by the hair and she struggled, but he just pulled her towards the rope.

Just then the arena went black, then there was some flashing lights, and she heard music begin. She looked up shocked, as she realized she recognized that music. Christian, in his surprise at the interruption, let go of Trish who quickly stood.

When she looked up to the ramp, she saw the last person she would have expected.

Jeff Hardy.

* * *

please R&R........I'm leaning towards Jeff/Trish but he'll have to earn her trust again, and hopefully, before someone else walks into her life. 


	4. Jeff's thoughts

"Jeff." Trish whispered., her eyes going wide in shock.She looked to the two men in the ring, as Jeff descended down the ramp, Tysen had a confused look on his face. Christian, one of annoyance and shock. Jeff slid into the ring, having the upper hand only for a moment.

The sight of Tysen and Christian both attacking him brought Trish out of her daze. Soundlessly she slid out of the ring, and grabbed a chair. She quickly slid back into the ring, neither Tysen or Christian noticing her, she snuck up behind Christian, and brought the chair crashing down on his head.

This distraction startled Tomko, causing him to look in her direction, and allowed Jeff to hit the twist of fate, then go up to the top rope, and perform a Swanton. 

He stood and his eyes locked with Trish's, every emotion between the two visible. After what seemed like several minutes passed, she finally broke the contact, and ran out of the ring, and up the ramp. She continued running, until she reached her locker room. 

After throwing her clothes into her bag, she found the keys for the rental car, she and Christian shared. Without stopping for anything else, she made her way out of the building and to the rental car. Once inside, she sped away from the arena, not looking back once, just determined to put as much room as possible between herself, and the building. 

Once she arrived at the hotel, she got her own room, instructing the desk clerk to not give the number out to anyone.

* * *

Jeff knew he shouldn't have gone out there. but seeing Christian treating her that way, angered him beyond thinking. 

The confusion, shock, and hurt on her face upon seeing him, was something he wouldn't forget. Knowing he'd put that look on her face, was almost to much for him to bear. He'd been helpless to do anything but watch, as she ran away from him. He hadn't moved from his spot in the ring, until he was sure she was gone, he had known going after her at that point would have been more hurtful than helpful.

Now here he was backstage, avoiding as many people as possible, several of the other wrestlers watched curiously as he passed by them. He could almost hear their thoughts. _Why'd he help her? She'll do the same thing to him she did to Chris. _He just shook his head, knowing that they knew absolutely nothing about Trish.

He continued to walk with his head down until Lita stepped directly into his path.

"If your looking for Trish, she already left. Ran out of here as a matter of fact." she informed him.

He forced a smile to his lips. " Maybe I was looking for you."

" Yeah right." she paused " I was just heading for catering wanna join me?"

"Sure." he replied

She led them to a small area in the arena that had been turned into a cafeteria area. After getting a sandwich for herself, she led them to a table.

" Let's talk." She said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"about?"

" Why you came back." she said easily.

" I have my reasons." he said simply

"And they are?" she prodded.

"Mine." He would talk about those reasons when he was good and ready, and right now his thoughts were far too jumbled to talk about them.

Lita, understanding her long time friend perfectly, dropped the subject.

" So how are you, really Li?"

"What do you think Jeff? I'm pregnant and married to Kane." she said rolling her eyes.

" So, I am allowed to call myself Uncle Jeff to the baby, right?"

"If you want to be Uncle Jeff, then you can." she said with a smile.

The two continued talking about the baby, and about what Jeff had been doing in his absence, until settling into a comfortable silence.

He sighed and dropped his head on the table "Li, I messed up."

She didn't even pretend not to know what he was talking about. " Do you still love her?"

"Yeah." he admitted

" Then just be patient, you hurt her before, your going to have to earn her trust again."

"I know." he said, then raised his head up as he saw Kane headed in their direction. Jeff stood protectively in front of Lita.

Kane continued towards them until he was directly in front of Jeff.

" If you don't want to end up like your brother, you'll stay away from my wife." Kane snapped at him.

" My brother huh?" he said, his southern accent becoming more pronounced in his anger, " My brother will come back, and when he does, We'll both make sure that she wont be your wife for very long." Jeff smirked at the anger visible on Kane's face.

Kane just stood there, apparently debating on what to do with Jeff, when Lita stood up.

" Jeff, it's not worth it. Just wait, I don't want you getting hurt too. please."she said touching his arm.

" This isn't over." he said before walking away

Jeff, having had enough confrontations for the day, headed towards his own rental, determined to lock himself in his room, and sort through his thought, as well as his emotions.

* * *

Once again thanks for all the reviews,.....I'm already working on the next chapter, should be up tomorrow,...... R&R Thanx! 


	5. Just another day

Thanks for the reviews, I promise Jeff and Trish will end up together, eventually........

* * *

The next morning Trish woke up to an incessant pounding on the door. With a groan, she pulled herself out of bed and walked to the door.

"This better be impor--" she began opening it

"Important? Yeah, probably not, I just need your help with something."

Trish just looked unbelieving, for a minute. Finally she let a smile form on her lips.

"Alright, with what, Lita?"

Lita just beamed at her before replying "Shopping. What else?"

"Kane's letting you go shopping? Alone?" she askied in surprise.

" Well, Letting me........Not knowing...........whatever." she said with a shrug.

Trish couldn't help but laugh at that. Then she furrowed her brow

"How'd you know where my room was anyway?" she asked curiously.

" Being a pregnant woman does have it's advantages. I tearfully informed the desk clerk, that I had a terrible fight with my husband, and I need my best friend." Lita said dramatically. touching the back of her hand to her forehead.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Alright, just give me a few m inutes.

* * *

Hours later, the two divas returned to Trish's hotel room, arms loaded with bags, both laughing histerically. They's spent most of their time oohhing and awing over baby clothes, baby toys, and well, pretty much anything baby related. Lita had purshased several baby clothes, careful to pick out nuetral colors, as she was still unsure of the baby's sex. She'd also gotten several maternity outfits, since she'd already out grown moxt of what she had. Trish on the other hand, had only bought two shirts, and one pair of shoes, much to even her own surprise, Trish was normally the one buying the most.

"I better get back to my room." Lita said with a frown

"Ok, Hey I had fun today, If we can get Kane pre-occupied, we should do this again next week." Trish said thoughtfully.

" Yeah, we'll figure something out." Lita said smiling, her mind already at work on how to distract him so they could go out again next week.

Lita gathered her bags and headed towards her own room, leaving Trish alone in hers, still smiling, something she hadn't been able to do for more than a few minutes, since Wrestlemania. Well, actually, since well before that.

Thinking back on it, Trish realized why she'd worked so hard to push Lita away from her. Being around her and Matt, brought back too many memories of times Lita, matt Jeff anf herself had spent together, memories of when she and Jeff had been happy and in love, memories of times before the two divas both let their own fears take control of their lives.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Trish headed towards the bathroom, her mind set on a nice, long bubble bath, and time to think.

* * *

Jeff threw the notebook he'd been writing in against the wall in frustration, He'd been staring at a blank page for nearly two hours. His mind refused to think, the visual image of Trish's expression etched deep into his every thought.

He got up and began pacing around the room, knowing that if he kept this up he'd go insane.

Luckily the sound of his phone ringing, brought his mind out of it's thoughts of her.

"What" He snapped into the phone.

"Is that any way to greet your brother." Matt said playfully on the other end

"Matt" Jeff's face spread into a smile " Sorry, just had a bad day." _Bad week, bad month, bad year._

"Yeah. Hey, why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Raw?" Matt asked turning serious.

" Last minute decision, I didn't tell anyone, actually." Jeff said

" Oh, So, tell me. How's Lita?"

"Not to bad, all things considered."

"Good." He said relieved, then continued earnestly " Jeff, you gotta help me, We gotta get her away from him."

" Chill, Matty, I got a plan, Your just gonna have to wait until you can come back."

Matt let out an impatient sigh, the after debating with himself, he let it go. For now.

Ok, Just uh, until I get back? Keep an eye on her." He requested

" That's all part of my plan."

The two continued to talk for several minutes, until Matt had to go.

After hanging up the phone, Jeff began rummaging through his bags, until he located a small bottle filled with a light purple liqued. Smiling he stood up.

Trish had always like the color purple, and when he'd seen that bottle, it had reminded him of something she'd worn in the ring one time, He'd loved the way she looked in it.

Pushing those memories aside, he went into the bathroom to color his hair.

* * *

R&R.....This chapter so far was my least favorite, but it's also kind of important in establishing a friendship between Trish and Lita, and also the relationship between Matt and Jeff.......as far as Jeff's plans for Lita/Kane........you'll just have to wait and see, I promise It's a good one though!! Also there will definetly be some Jeff/ Trish interaction in the next chapter. 


	6. They talk!

this stories really getting going now....it wont leave me alone I have all these ideas just begging to be written, so here you guys go...another chapter!

* * *

Trish managed to make it into the arena, and to the women's locker room, without anyone noticing. she leat out a thankful breath, and sat down to relax, before Raw started, but luck wasn't on her side, as Victoria and Nidia, two divas she'd been having alot of problems with lately, entered the room. Before they even had a chance to say anything, she just shook her head, and left the room, not really wanted to argue ith either of them right now,

* * *

Jeff walked into the arena intent on keeping his distance from everyone, he was in no mood to deal with an of the other wrestlers or divas for that matter. He just wanted to get this night over with.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side, as he'd barely made it down the hall towards his locker room, before Kane called out to him

"Hardy. I'm warning you now, stay away from my wife." he said menacingly

" Shove it Kane." he said irritably, and continued walking, he didn't even make it another five steps beforeChristian was in front of him

"what the hell do you want?" he snapped

" Hardy. I thought you were gone for good when you left last year. You should have stayed gone."

"whatever." he rolled his eyes, then walked around the corner. he got most of the way down the hall before another voice rang out.

"Why are you even bothering to help her Jeff?"

Damn. Chris Jericho.

" None of your business." he snapped.

" Hey, whatever man, Just warning you, she'll only do the same thing to you, she did to me." he stated

"Yeah? well what did you expect? You made a a bet on her. Did you really think she'd just fall all over you?" he said coldly, he knew there was more to that whole situation than that, but he was to annoyed and angry right now to point that out.

"Yeah, You and I both know I tried to make it right, and look what I got for it."

" Did you ever actually care about her?" Jeff asked suddenly

Chris struggled with himself for a moment before answering" Yeah, I did, I really did." he said quietly.

" Well, then you should have been able to see there was more to it than what she let on." Jeff walked away after those words, leaving Chris Jericho stare after him in confusion.

Jeff shook his head and looked down, as he rounded another cornor, almost to his locker room, He ran straight into Trish

* * *

Oh God. why this? why now? Trish thought to herself

"Trish. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok. I-I really have to go now. " She said, and started to walk past him. he lightly grabbed her arm

"we need to talk."

She slightly nodded her head in agreement

He led her into his locker room. and gestured for her to sit. After she sat, he stood appearantly thinking about what he was going to say.

"Why are you here?" she blurted out.

He looked thoughtful before replying " It took me a long time to realize, that this is where I belong."

"Oh, Why did you go out to the ring last week?"

" You deserve to be treated better that Christian was treating you." he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, which for him, it was.

" I don't need help.from anyone."

"Trish, damnit, I just, I ---" he paused" I spent over a year of my life away from this. Away from you. Away from everything. I know I messed up by leaving, but there's just some things you don't understand." he said in frustration.

" I don't understand? Your right Jeff I don't understand, because you never bothered to explain to me what it was that I don't understand!" she yelled in anger. Then struggled for calm, " I do understand one thing though, there is one thing you taught me. That is never to trust anyone." She quickly stood and pushed past him, but his voice stopped her before she reached the door.

" I love you Trish."

she closed her eyes, and hesitated, before speaking softly " I love you too, but it's a little too late for that now." With those words she jerked the door open and left.

"It's never too late for love." Jeff said quietly to his empty locker room.

* * *

Trish immediatly went in search of Lita, not really caring if Kane was anywhere around. She knocked on Lita's locker room, and in less than a minute, Lita opened the door to her.

"He told me he loves me." then she burst out in tears. Lita ushered her into the room and led her to the sofa.

" He loves you. What's so bad about that?"

"Everything! He's not supposed to, It's not fair, I was just fine until he had to come back here. it's not fair, I thought I put all my feelings for his aside after he left." Trish wailed.

"That's completely rediculous, hon, If he loves you, he loves you. That's it. I know you love him. Just give him a chance." Lita coaxed.

" I told him it was too late."

Lita just watched as Trish dryed her eyes, she knew Jeff, and she knew he wouldn't just walk away after telling her he loved her.

Both divas looked up sharply, when they heard a voice on the small monitor in the room

"What the hell?" Trish said in confusion.

* * *

He was still demanding her presence in the ring when she reached the black curtain, her music began to play and she took a moment to compose herself before stepping out, a microphone already in hand.

"What Trish? Your new boyfriend to scared to come out here with you? " Christian asked saracastically.

She raised the microphone to her lips, but before she could say anything, Victoria hit her squarely in the back of her head, then pulled her towards the ring. Once she had been tossed in the ring Christian pulled her up by her hair. She was far too dizzy already to even acknowledge what he was saying, before she knew it, He had her set up for an unprettier, and before she could even brace her self for the impact, he had driven her head straight onto the mat.

She closed her eyes, and stayed down, praying that would be it.

She vaguely heard the audience cheering, but didn't even have the energy to look up and see what it was all about.

When she felt strong arms lifting her up she began to struggle until she heard his voice.

"Shh..Trish It's ok, I got you, it's just me." Jeff soothed her., then he picked her up, and carried her backstage, much to the delight of the crowd.

* * *

He took her straight to his locker room, setting her down gently

"Are you ok? You need anything?" he asked in concern

"J-just give me a minute." she replied slowly. She tried to stand up but another wave of dizziness took over, and she dropped back down.

"Just stay there, until you feel better." Jeff said rolling his eyes, as she tried again to stand

She glared at him" Don't tell me what to do. I don't need your help." she insisted.

"Could have fooled me."he said with a snort.

This only angered her further

"What part of I dont need you help, don't you understand?" she yelled

"All of it." he said grinning widely

_Damn him._ she felt a smile tugging at her lips, but refused to show it, His playful attitude had always made her smile, no matter how bad she felt. For the first time she noticed his light purple hair color, and softened, realizing he remembered it was her favorite color. Nonono. she told herself firmly.

Standing again she said" I-I have to go." She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm whirling her around and pulling her close to him

He leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips against hers, she gasped slightly, and he took advantage of this by sliding his tongue between her lips, her brain completely shut down, with a small moan, she threw her arms around him and returned the kiss, with all the pent up passion she felt for him, she felt a shiver of excitement as his hands raced over her body, pulling her closer,. her hands eargerly moving over his body in return, he broke the kiss long enough to look into her eyes for a second, then his mouth was back on hers.

Suddenly her mind cleared, and she realized what she was doing. she pressed her hands against his chest, and pushed him, hard.

Caught off gaurd, he stumbled backwards.

Without another word, trish turned and ran out of his locker room. Leaving him to watch as she ran........again.

* * *

alright R&R..........darn Trish for having to go and run away in the middle of a kiss.... 


	7. Jeff's frustrated

Alright, first things first, I'm kinda pouting right now, I just watched the TNA PPV.....I sorta figured Jeff Hardy wouldn't win, but there's always that little ray of hope in the back of your mind..ya know? Ok OK enough about me pouting...on with the story

* * *

The next few weeks progressed pretty much uneventful, Jeff spent alot of time with Lita, when she could convince Kane that she absolutely needed something from the store, and not just any store, a store that was at least an hour away. Her arguement? "But you don't want the baby to be unhappy? Do you?".

Trish was comepletely avoiding both of them, and for some odd reason Christian had appareantly decided to leave her alone.Jeff had a feeling he was up to something. He just hadn't figured out what yet.

Lita, when she wasn't hanging out with Jeff, or making up excuses to get Kane to leave for awhile, was busy plotting a way to get Jeff and Trish together, or at least get them to where they were on speaking terms. So far, she hadn't been able to come up with anything.

Kane had eventually figured out what she was doing, sending him on those little errands. Kane, in anger, requested a match against Jeff, and of course, was granted his wish. He informed Lita that she was to stay in the locker room, no matter what, Lita, already in enough trouble with him, decided it was best for her to listen.

So there she was, having to just watch on a monitor as Kane faced Jeff.

* * *

Her eyes widened in shock as Christian ran to the ring after the match, Jeff had already lost, and was pretty much out of it. Christian grabbed a chair from ring side, and just as Jeff was standing, he hit him with it., sending Jeff back down to the mat. Lita watched horrified as Jeff struggled back to his feet, as Christian raised the chair again. Only this time, someone jerked the chair from his hands.

Lita smiled as she saw who had come out to help Jeff.

It was Trish.

The distraction had allowed Jeff to recover some, and just as Christian reached for Trish, Jeff picked up the now discarded chair, and brought it down on Christian's head. Hard. He quickly tossed it aside, and grabbed Trish's hand and led her backstage.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she'd run out there. Truthfully, she hadn't even realized what she was doing until Christian turned to face her, which was when she dropped the chair. _Oh shit, This is bad. This is bad._ a voice kept repeating in her head, she defiantly ignored the voice, and stood in the ring watching as Jeff grabbed the chair, and hit Christian with it. She allowed herself a smug smile, before being led away from the ring.

Once they were backstage, Jeff led her to an area that was pretty well deserted. He released her hand and turned to face her.

"Thanks." he mumbled

"Don't mention it." _Really don't mention it ever._

"why'd you go out there?" he asked

" Um, well it was the right thing to do, I-I mean you helped me out with Christian and all, so I figured I 'd return the favor?" she stumbled over her words, and knew that neither of them believed it.

"That's it huh?You did it because it 'was the right thing to do'? That's all?" he said stepping closer to her.

"Y-yeah. I mean, you helped me, so, so I helped you." she said reasonably, backing away from him. She had never once been truly afraid of what he'd do, but the look in his eyes, had her scared. She knew he'd never physically hurt her, but the look of frustration on his features, sent a chill down her spine, she wasn't quite sure if that chill was fear, or excitement.

He continued to advance on her, she backed away until her back was against a wall.

"Oh God." was all she could think before he took the final step effectively pinning her between his body and the wall directly behing her. His lips came crashing down to hers, in a kiss that was every bit as frustrated as it was angry and passionate. Her mind raced at the feel of his body against hers, his hands racing down the sides of her body, then back up,

Tossing her concerns aside, at least momentarilly, she returned the kiss, with equal amounts of passion, and frustration. wanting whatever he offered, arching into his hands as they played over her body. their tongues dancing together.

Vaguely they both heard their names being yelled, and with a groan of frustration, Jeff tore himself away from her, just as Eric Bischoff rounded the corner

":There you two are. Since neither of you can seem to stay out of each others matches, I've assigned you both to a match next week. It will be Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus versus Christian, and Victoria. With those words he was gone again.

Jeff and Trish were both pleased with the announcement.

Alright then next week." Jeff said, then leaned down and kissed her quickly, just barely tracing his tongue across her bottom lip, before pulling back.

Trish found herself unable to speak, and settled for watching as he walked in the direction of his locker room.

* * *

As always read and review...........Yay! Trish didn't run away that time!.......Preview of next chapter........Christian,and Victoria face off against Jeff and Trish, there's a surprise return, and yet more plotting by Lita, and of course Jeff. 


	8. what happened?

a/n Well I just finished another chapter, it's kinda short, but I lost the origanal chapter, and had to start over. :( well as always..............R&R

* * *

"What happened?" Trish asked groggily. 

Jeff, who'd fallen asleep in a small chair across the room, jumped at the sound of her voice. He rushed over to the narorow bed she was laying on..

" I'm so sorry Trish! God, I tried to help, but I was too late." he said with a mix of sadness, and relief in his voice.

Trish was confused, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oookayyy." she bagan slowly "but that still doesn't explain what happened." She had an aweful headache, and felt a steady throbbing pain all over. That mixed with the look on Jeff's face, told her the something that had happened was indeed very bad.

"You don't remember?"

"No." she furrowed her brow in concentration." Last thing I remember was being in the ring with Victoria. Then..." she cut off, eyes widening as she remembered the events that followed.

" I turned around and you were being thrown over the rail by Tysen, and then Christian got in the ring with a chair. Then I remember thinking I was really tired of this whole stupid thing with him. That, of course, was right before he hit me with the damn chair. Then I guess I passed out?" she finished.

Jeff nodded in agreement, "God, Trish there was so much blood, I was so scared." he admitted.

"So how long was I out?" she inquired, she felt herself softening towards him automatically, as she took in the worry, and fear in his eyes.

"About a day and a half." he said after a moment

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

Gently, she reached a hand up to touch her head, and winced when she felt the thick bandage around it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly

"Like I got hit in the head with a chair." she said saracastically, then bit back a sigh, realizing how harsh that had sounded.

"I'll be ok. " she said seriously.

"You sure?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, Jeff I'm sure." she tried to smile at him, to reassure him, but knew that she failed.

* * *

THE NEXT MONDAY AFTER RAW

Jeff had insisted that she stay in his locker room during his match against Christian. She had agreed, telling herself firmly that it was simply because her head still hurt., and she wasn't up for another confrontation with Christian. Or a chair.

There was still a small voice in the back of her mind telling her she was agreeing with him because of the pleading look in his eyes, as he requested she stay away from the ring tonight.

She'd firmly pushed those thoughts aside, and settled for watching his match on the monitor.

She had been relieved, and truthfully, a little excited when he won.

He'd come back to his locker room, and they decided to head out early.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Jeff insisted on walking Trish to her room,

They had walked in companionable silence, until they reached her door. She was surprised, and slightly dissapointed, when he simply placed a quick kiss on her lips, the went to his own room.

She opened her door, and immediately felt an uneasy feeling come over her. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and felt an urge to get as far away from that room as possible

But she knew there was only on place she could have gone, and there was still a part of her that refused to let her run to Jeff. So in the end, she dismissed the feeling, and settled in for bed.

She bolted upright when she heard the doorknob rattle. Without thinking she picked up the phone beside the bed, and dialed Jeff's number.

* * *

Jeff

After leaving Trish at her door, Jeff made his way to his own room, and opened the door to a surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked walking into the room.

"Sorry, God forgive me for coming to see my brother." Matt said in annoyance from his seat on the edge of the bed.

Jeff rolled his eyes, then sat next to his brother.

"I thought you'd be out for awhile longer?"

Matt just shrugged, " I had to do something. I was going crazy sitting at home, worrying about Lita and you.."

Jeff decided to ignore the _and you_" Just what are you planning on doing?" he inquired.

" I hadn't figured that out yet. " he admitted.

" Just wait, ok, We'll get her out of this mess, but it may take awhile." Jeff said

They sat in silence, each contemplating a way to help Lita, until Jeff's phone rang, he jumped then answered it.

"Hello?"

" Jeff! Help me!" her heard Trish scream from the other end, then he gripped the phone tight, as he jumped up from his seat on the bed. He heard a crash on the other end, and a muffled curse, without wasting another minute, he turned to his brother

"Matt? We've got another problem." he said fearfully, then ran from the room, Matt following close behind.

* * *

thanks for all the reviews, ..............., this story's about to take several twists, and who know's what will happen. 


	9. A trip to the hospital

a/n: I wrote this chapter immediately after RAW 09/13/04, I had origanally planned something else for this chapter but after what happened on Raw I had to change it, I hope you enjoy

* * *

Jeff ran out of his room, with Matt close behind him. He didn't even bother to wait for the elevator, just simply ran the two flights of stairs to get to her floor. 

Somewhere behind him he heard Matt yelling for him to wait, but didn't listen. He only had one thing on his mind and that was finding Trish

He approached her door, and noticed it was slightly ajar. Fearing the worst,. he opened the door, and surveyed the damage.

Lying on the floor, with her nose bleeding was Trish, surrounded by broken glass, and an overturned tablebeside her.

"Oh god, trish? Trish? " he said panicking

"Jeff?" she asked weakly. Jeff let out a relieved breath, then gently helped her up.

Matt came into the room and noticed the blood on her face, he quickly found a napkin, and handed it to her

"What happened here?" Jeff demanded

"Christian, he only hit me a few times, before he realized that I'd called you."

Jeff framed her face with his hands, and leaned his forehead against hers. " Trish, your going to stay in my room with us tonight, ok? I don't want you to be alone right now.."

She just nodded in agreement.

* * *

For the second time that night, Jeff's phone rang, jolting him out of his thoughts. He had been busy debating whether or not to go find Christian, and beat the hell out of him.

Trish lay sleeping on his bed, and Matt was sitting in a chair, his thoughts obviously on Lita. He looked up when he heard Jeff's end of the conversation,.

After hanging up Jeff looked over to Matt

":We have to go to the hospital, now."

He turned to where Trish was sleeping, and gently shook her.

"Trish? Sweetie, you need to wake up now, we have to go to the hospital."

"why?" she asked sleepily, trying to sit up.

"I'll explain on the way there." he said to both of them.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital, Jeff approached a nurse in the reception area, and asked for Lita's room number, the nurse, recognizing all three easily, gave the number out with no hesitation. 

They went to find Lita's room, and saw Kane sitting slumped in a chair in the waiting room. Matt immediately approached him, and Kane looked up at him blankly.

"Son of a bitch. This is all your fault!" he nearly yelled. Anurse standing nearby asked them to lower their voices. 

"i, i never meant--it was an accident." Kane said.

" If you didn't force her to marry you, or to go to that ring during that match, none of this would have happened." Matt insisted.

Kane just lowered his head into his hands.

"Matt, Lita doesn't need this right now. We can settle this later, we just need to be here for her right now." Trish said softly, touching his arm

"She's right, Matt." Jeff sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, Kane actually seemed remorseful over what had happened to Lita.

Matt walked in the direction of the reception desk, as Jeff and Trish sat in the waiting area..

Matt came back a few minutes later, and sat nest to his brother.

"I told them to let us know as soon as they find out something about her condition."

Jeff just nodded, and Trish held his hand, silently offering him comfort. She knew how much he hated hospitals.

The four sat there for nearly an hour, in uncomfortable silence, before a doctor approached them.

"Are you here for Lita?" he questioned. All four looked up, and answered "Yes."

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Matt demanded, jumping up from his seat.

" Lita's going to be fine, she's just a little shook up right now, and needs rest."

"And the baby?" This from Kane.

The doctor turned to him. " Are you her husband?"

"Yes, I am."

" Well, Come with me I'll explain everything." he said, but Kane stopped him.

" No, they need to hear this too." he said quietly.

The doctor looked around to the four people, the took a deep breath.

* * *

Thanks for reading! now review...............please? :) 


	10. All my fault

Another chapter!...............warning: seriously depressing.....I got depressed writing it.

* * *

Lost the baby. My fault. She lost the baby. All my fault.

These words echoed through kanes mind, non stop.

He'd sat back, not protesting when matt had said he wanted to see her first. Truthfully, he'd thought about quietly walking away, about leaving, not looking back, allowing her, her freedom, but something inside of him wouldn't allow him to do that. So instead he sat, nearly two hours, letting the Hardys and Trish see her first,

He had always admired Lita's strong will, her stubborness, her determination, her sense of loyalty, even her courage, after all, those where the reasons he chose her.

But when he had finally walked into that room to see her, he barely recognized her. She looked so small, so frail, so....weak. She looked as though she had lost her will, and that weighed heavily on his conscience. He knew he had taken everything good in her life away, and now, he'd even robbed their child of life. For that, he knew he'd never forgive himself.

Even when her eyes focused on him, it was as though she was looking through him, past him, as though he wasn't there. She was so lost in her own grief, that he could hardly bear it.

"I'm sorry." he managed to say.

"For?" she asked, in a voice that was lifeless

"It's my fault. You lost the baby, because of me." he said in a defeated tone.

"It was an accident."

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't accept that, he knew deep inside, this entire thing was his fault. He knew there was only one way to even try to make some of what he had taken from her up.. That was to give her back her freedom.

" If you want, We can get a divorce." he said in a low tone. "I'll leave you alone"

She sat quietly for several minutes, before speaking. "I cant deal with this right now." she said. "I just can't, not right now."

Wordlessly, he nodded, then stood to leave. He cast one more glance over his shoulder, before stepping outside. He walked in the direction of the waiting room, and saw The Hardys and Trish still sitting there. He saw the hateful eyes of Matt fall on him, the gazes filled with sorrow, contempt, and pity, from Trish and Jeff. he knew he couldn't sit here with them, any longer, not with all the pain he'd caused their dear friend. He did the only thing he could do.

He walked straight past them, towards the elvators, and left the hospital, knowing he could never make any of this right, for any of them.

* * *

Lost the baby. My fault. I lost the baby. All my fault.

Those words echoed through her head. She couldn't help but blame herself. She had known the risk she'd taken when she stepped into that ring. She knew what she had done. She had robbed her child of it's life. For that, she could never forgive herself.

She had no idea, but her thought mirrored those of her husband, Kanes exactly.

When he'd come into her room, she looked at him, he looked, so different, so lost, so defeated, both qualities were ones she had never associated with Kane. She had always seen him as stong, forceful, and yes, terrifiying. But that wasn't the Kane that had come into the room. No, the Kane that entered this room, shocked her to the core, with his quiet words.

"Im sorry." and "We can get a divorce"

Truthfully, that was the one thing that even a few hours ago, she would have been happy to hear come out of his mouth. But now, she couldn't feel anything, she couldn't even feel contempt for the man that had forced her into marriage. The man who had intimidated her into sex, leading to pregnancy. She felt.......nothing. And that scared her.

Even when Matt had come in, she coudn't bring herself to even speak, she just cried into his shoulder, and he'd simply held her.

Jeff and Trish had come in together, they had simply sat in silence, each offering a hand to hold, silently sending their love and support to her.

And yet, she still had felt nothing.

And she wondered if she ever would again.

* * *

Matt paced the small waiting room, Jeff had fallen asleep sometime during the night, Trish had nodded off even before that. Thoughts raced through Matt's head. This can't be happening. Its all Kanes fault. She lost the baby.

He'd been the first to go in and see her. What he saw when he entered the room, broke his heart. The woman lying in the bed, was so pale, withdrawn, weak, her eyes bleak, her face set in grief.

He simply walked to her and held her, allowing her to cry her grief out on his shoulder, no words exchanged, he silently offered all he could. Knowing he couldn't take the pain away. And wishing with everything he had that he could. When he had finally left the room, he walked into the waiting room, not even casting a glance at his brother, or Trish. He simply sat in a chair, and closed his eyes, the vision of Lita haunting him.

* * *

Trish opened her eyes to see Jeff sitting across the room with his brother, neither speaking, both with saddened expressions. Vaguely she wondered how long they'd sat like this. The pain she saw in Jeff's eyes, made her want to comfort him, everything of the past aside, she wanted to erase the misery in his eyes.

In the end she knew there was nothing she could do, to ease the pain, so she settled for what she could do. Silently she walked to him, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you Jeff. I love you so much." she whispered into his ear.

* * *

sigh as alway thanx for reading, and please review. It'll probably be a few days at least beofore I update again, I gotta get out of this mood, or all the chapters I write will be seriously depressing. 


	11. Lita

a/n......yeah yeah...I know I said it'd be a few days before a added a chapter, but ...I changed my mind. oh yeah, this chapter focuses on Lita.

* * *

When Lita was released from the hospital, she had insisted on going to her house, the house she shared with Kane, the house she had planned on bringing their child home to someday. She had told Matt, Jeff, and Trish, it was only to get her belongings. She really was going because she felt a need to be there. If just for a short while.

She knew how badly Kane felt about the accident. And for reasons unknown to her, she felt a need to see him, even if it was for the last time. Maybe just to assure him he wasn't at fault. Maybe to assure herself that no one was at fault.

Maybe, it was because deep down, she felt as though she didn't deserve to try and be happy. Or to be with Matt right now. No matter what the reason, she knew it was something she had to do. And it was something she had to do alone.

* * *

She quetly opened the door to their home, and walked through the first level, looking for any signs of Kane, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or dissapointed when she found nothing.

She slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor. It was the floor that held their bedroom, a small guest room, and what was to be the nursery.

She opened the door to their bedroom, and slowly pulled a suitcase out from under the bed. Then she sat on the bed, and simply stared at the empy luggage.

She couldn't help but wonder if this was right. If she should be leaving now. She knew Kane had said she could. He had counded like he meant it when he said she could be free of him.  
He hadn't been to see her since that night. After he'd left her hospital room, she hadn't seen him again. She knew that under any other circumstances, she would have been relieved, even grateful, to not have to see him.

The truth was, now she felt as though he was the only other person who could possibly understand the pain she felt, the loss she carried. In a wierd, twisted way, she almost felt as though she needed him right now. If for nothing else, just to assure both of them, that neither was to blame for their loss.

She at least needed that closure.

With a sigh, she stood and began packing her clothing into the suitcase. Reaching for the last of the clothes in the dresser, she realized they were her maternity shirts. She tossed them aside, not wanting any of the painful reminders of what should have been.

She closed the suitcase, and carried it out into the hall way., and just as she was about to head down the stairs, she caught sight of the nursery door. Almost in a trance, she sat the luggage down, and slowly walked to the door. She took a deep breath before twisting the knob, and entering the small cheerful room.

She took in the scattered furniture, and children's toys and clothing, with instant and deep regret.

She slowly circled the room, remembering picking out the items. She lovingly ran a hand over the beautiful, delicately carved crib, centering the room. It had been the only piece of furniture she and her husband had fully agreed on.

She shook the thoughts from her head, and took one last look at a room she knew she'd never see again. Her eyes landed on a soft brown teddy bear. It was the first toy they had bought for the baby. She hugged the stuffed animal close to her, and gave a deep sigh.

Lita walked to the door, and shut the light off, closing the door behind her, for the last time.

Then, still hugging the bear, she picked up her suitcase, and left the house.

* * *

Read and review....thanx! My only request? If you review, please be kind. Trust me a bad review isn't going to stop the story. But just plain being mean? well....still not going to stop it...but totally uncalled for. If there's something you don't like, just let me know. And if your not a Trish Stratus fan, this story is not for you. Also, please remember, That is a character she plays, and she is probably nothing like her currant character, in reality. .........to everyone else, thanks for the reviews, they've been helpful and inspirational. 


	12. Together at last

a/n Yeah, Jeffy and Trish are finally together, and happy. How long will that last? who knows, but now we have Lita having complicated feelings for Kane, and now that Matt's back, what will she do? And by the way, where did Kane go? why am I asking all these questions.....Oh well, here's the next chapter.....

* * *

Jeff had stared at her in complete surprise, Trish, his Trish had said she loved him, and she hadn't run away from him.

He couldn't have been happier. They were together. Finally. His life was looking up. He had his brother, Lita was virtually free of Kane, free to be with Matt, and he had the love of his life, Trish.

Speaking of Kane, since that night in the hospital, no one had seen him, it had been over a week since the accident. , Lita had been released from the hospital, Matt had stayed by her side constantly. Lita had talked to no one.

Jeff couldn't help but feel guilty that he was so happy, when his best friend was obviously so unhappy.

Trish had realized after the misfortune Lita had suffered, that life was far to precious, and far too short to live in fear. She had spent every moment possible with Jeff since that night.

It seemed everyone's lives had changed due to Lita's tragic misfortune.

* * *

Trish gazed curiously towards Jeff, who was currently dying his hair, for the third time this week. She knew what that meant. He had something on his mind. For the past three days, she'd watched as he alternately wrote in his notebook, painted on either paper or his body, colored his hair, and played his guitar. The only times she had ever known him to do all of those things alternately, in such a short space of time, was when he was unhappy, or just plain miserable. She had realized he was feeling bad about Lita. She just wasn't sure what she could do about it.

"Jeff?" she asked hesitantly

"Yeah?" he called from beneath the towel he was using to dry his hair.

" what's wrong?" she questioned softly

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, why?" he responded

"Right, Jeff I know you, the only time you multi task like this for days on end, is when your unhappy." she stated

He just looked at her for several minutes, then leadi her over to the bed and sat down.

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly

"what? well, I mean I'm happy about us." she responded slowly

"Yeah, well, I'm happy. But i'm not. I feel like I could have done something to help her, or I don't know, something., anything, if I hadn't wanted to leave early that night." Jeff confided to her.

Ah, that certaintly cleared things up, he was feeling guilty over Lita.

"Jeff, don't blame yourself. It's not your faullt.No matter what, you couldn't have gotten there in time, no one could have. Don't, please? Don't blame yourself." she pleaded

"It's not right. All she does is hold that damn bear, and cry. God, have you seen her? She looks so....empty, lost. I hate that."

"I know Jeff." she said leaning over to hug him. " But there's nothing we can do except be there for her right now. How's Matt handling everything?" she asked ."I don't know. All he does is sit and watch her. I just don't know about anything anymore." he said.

"I know, it's so hard." she replied

* * *

Nearly a week later, Everyone was starting to get back to normal, Jeff was back to his fun loving self, Trish was extremely happy. Matt was touring with the Raw brand again, and Lita had even come out of her depression slightly. She had actually smiled, once.

* * *

Jeff and Trish sat alone in Jeff's hotel room that night, Raw had just ended. Everyone else had gone their seperate ways.

Jeff and Trish had left early, since neither had a match scheduled for that night, and they didn't feel up to dealing with Christian, or Victoria, who's for some reason, made it her personal mission to help Christian, every time it came to trying to hurt Trish, no one was exactly sure why.

So........what do you want to do? I'm bored" whined Trish, plopping onto the bed beside him.

"I don't know. what do you wanna do?" Trish rolled her eyes at his response, and decided not to get stuck in that debate with him.

"When do we need to leave for the next city?" Trish asked suddenly,.

"I don't know, tonight, tomorrow, something like that."

A slow smile spread across her lips as she stood and moved in front of him."Oh, so we got awhile huh?"

Jeff looked up to her and swallowed, as she slowly peeled her shirt off

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Stratus?" he teased.

"That depends......is it working?" she asked breathlessly, when his hands slid over her body

"Always does." he murmered, before pulling her onto the bed with him

* * *

Okey dokey....that's where I end it, cause I don't write sex scenes....and obviously that's where that was going........R&R Thanx everyone, I promise to get back to the action in the next chapter, I was kinda just out of ideas on this one, so................ 


	13. trouble

well, here's the next.....there will probably only be one or two more after this, as it has come to my attention, that some people, who shall remain nameless completely suck, and have me feeling like I either can't or just don't want to write.It's not any of ya'll.

* * *

Lita was backstage at Raw, she didn't have a match that night, . Matt had been unable to be there, and Jeff and trish were pre occupied with one another.

She felt so alone.

Sure, everyone had offered their condolensces, and been extra friendly towards her, but all it did was remind her of her loss.

She found herself wandering down a dark empty hallway, trying to get away from all the looks of pity. Her thoughts wondered to her husband, whom she hadn't seen since that night in the hospital.

"Lita" a voice called out from behind her.

She spun around quickly, and stared in shock

"We need to talk." Kane said

She finally found her voice " Where have you been?"

"Not important." he said with a wave of his hand. " You and me though...." he trailed off.

"You and me?" she asked in confusion. As far as she knew there was no him and her anymore.

"Yeah. You and me. Lita, together? We can get revenge on the man who caused us to lose our child.I know you hate me, but I also know what we both want right now."

When she didn't respond, Kane figured she hated him too much to work with him, even if it was for revenge. He turned and walked back down the hall , stopping when he heard her voice.

"I don't you know." she said looking down to the floor

"Don't what?"

She looked up to his eyes." I don't hate you. Not anymore. I did at first, but that's all in the past."

He felt immense relif, and quickly walked towards her again, when he neared her he reached out, and she willing went into his arms.

Trish was shocked at the scene as she watched the monitor. She had been so sure Lita and Matt could finally be together again. She knew Lita hadn't been herself since losing the baby, but everyone assumed that was the reason.

She looked to Jeff, gauging his reaction, she saw a look of disbelief, mixed with anger in his eyes.

"Jeff?" she questioned

He shook his head, as though to clear his thoughts, before turning to her." I can't believe it. After everything he put her through? She ends up with him? No. No way.."

She sighed. She knew he would take this pretty hard.

"It's her decision. There's nothing we can do about it." she reasoned

"I just can't belive this. I gotta call Matt. " he began searching his bag for his phone, but Trish grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, this is between them. Stay out of it."

Stay out of it? How am I supposed to just stay out of it? He's my fucking brother! She's my best friend. I can't just stay out of it." he snapped at her.

"Yes. You can. You just do it. Stay. Out. Of. It." she deliberately stressed each word.

He glared at her, but pulled him hand out of the bag. "At least I care enough to try and do something." he said coldly to her

Trish pulled back, his words stinging her. "Oh, So I don't care now, huh? Alright. Fine. whatever. Let's see how much you care without me." she said as she grabbed her things, and walked to the door, jerking it open, before sending a deadly glare in his direction.

He immediately felt guilty over lashing out at her like that, but did nothing to stop her as she walked away.

"Shit!" he cursed as he dropped into a chair. Calling his brother now forgotten, as his mind was busy already trying to figure out how to fix this one.

* * *

Read and review. ,,,please?....oh by the way. I've never seen A walk to remember, so if I copied something from it it was unintentional.......I heard it sucked so I never bothered seeing it. 


	14. Sorry

Wow, you all are like, so freaking awesome, you really made me feel alot better about writing this, in all honesty it really wasn't any negative reviews, those are expected, hell, I even found them slightly amusing, It was something a supposed friend said to me, but I decided, I really don't care what she thinks.

* * *

He thought about going after her, almost had. He thought of all the things he could say to try and apologize, to make it up to her, to make her understand. He very nearly had, but everytime he reached the door, he stopped.

Instead he sat alone in the locker room, but that only depressed him further.

With a curse, he grabbed his few belongings, and headed to the parking lot, determined to find the nearest bar, and drown his guilt.

* * *

Trish had nearly turned around, gone back into the room, told him she was sorry. Each time she stopped to turn, she took no more than two steps towards the door, and turned back around. After the third time, she made herself walk away.

She knew she had over reacted, but his claim that she didn't care had stung, of course she cared. She also knew Lita had to deal with her own problems. She realized Jeff was in an awkward situation right now, torn between brother and best friend. Still, that was no reason to take it out on her.

She kept telling herself that over and over, hoping that if she said it enough, she would believe it.

She hung her head, and aimlessly walked through the arena, stopping only when she heard soft whispers from somewhere in front of her. She lifted her head sharply, standing a few feet away was the reason they had fought.

Lita, still hugging Kane, was appearantly oblivious to the fact that their exchange had been captured on film, for anyone and everyone to see.

Trish didn't even stop to think, she walked purposefully towards the couple, clearing her throat to make her presence known.

Lita looked up, surprised, and jumped away from Kane in guilt.

"Trish, I was just--"

"Just what? Hugging a man only a few short weeks ago you hated? What about Matt? Or do you even care that he probably saw the whole thing on television?"

Lita's eyes widened, obviously , she _had _been unaware of the presence of a camera.

"I uh, we, um, I mean." she started, then took deliberate slow breathes, trying to collect herself.

"It's none of your concern, Trish." Kane interrupted.

"None of my concern? You know, Jeff saw the whole thing. And because of this we had a terrible argument." she said gesturing between the to of them "Because I told him to stay out of it." Oh shit. Realization dawned on her, Wasn't she now doing the exact thing she'd told him not to do? "I have to go. Now." she said absently, quickly turning to leave. She made it to their locker room rather quickly, but to her dismay, Jeff had already left.

She had a lot of apologizing to do, and now had to find him, in order to do it. She made quick work of gathering her belongings, and heading towards the parking lot, hoping to find someone to catch a ride with.

Just her luck, the only person she happened to see, was Christian, who obviously knew Jeff had left without her.

"Aww. What's wrong Trish? Your lover boy mad at you? Or did he finally realize what a slut you really are? he mocked.

This comment only enraged her, seeing as she was already distressed over her problems with Jeff. she did the first thing that came to mind.

She pulled back her fist, and punched him straight in the nose. The small cracking sound pleased her, as well as the blood dripping from his nostrils. She smiled dipite herself.

Christian, on the other hand, found nothing even remotely amusing about this at all, and was extremely furious with the diva for her actions. But wisely decided, he should find a trainer and get it taken care of. Later, he would deal with her. With nothing more than a deadly glare, he walked away.

She was too busy smiling happily, to realize someone else had come to stand next to her.

"Trish?" a hesitant female voice asked.

She turned to find Nidia standing next to her. looking somewhat nervous. They had only had a few matches, and Trish had treated her terribly, something she regretted, but had never said.

"Yeah" she answered

"Um, I saw Jeff leaving, he was mumbling about a bar, so yeah, I just thought i'd let you know."

Appearantly everyone already knew they'd had a fight. Great.

"Thanks." trish relied with a sigh. If nothing else, that certainly made finding him easier.

Nidia nodded slightly and turned to walk away, but trish grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I know we havent' really gotten along or anything, but I really need a huge favor." trish began

Nidia smiled " You need a ride to find him, right?" she asked

Trish let out a relieved breath, :Yeah, you mind?"

"Not at all, come on."Nidia said, then began leading them towards the parking lot.

* * *

yeah, so there's another chapter....review Thanx! 


	15. Authors Note

This fic's temporarily on hold. My brother moved out and took the computer with him, and mines kinda broke, so until it's fixed no new chapters, I have the next one nearly complete, and as soon as I get my computer back I'll post it...Sorry for the delay.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and to those of you who haven't forgotten about this fic, luv yall's much


	16. Making up

Yeah, I'm back! I got my computer back!!!!!! Oh yeah, this chapter sorta sucks, but I lost the original one, and had to rewrite it. I'm working overtime on the next couple of chapters, to make up for the lack of updates. Enjoy!!

* * *

Jeff sat at the bar for nearly two hours, he kew, he'd been staring at the clock. he ordered a beer, but only gingerly sipped at it. His idea had been to drown his sorrows and forget the day ever happened. Unfortunately for him, he coldn't get her out of his mind.

_"Maybe she was right." _he said to himself.

_"Maybe she wasn't" _his inner voice argued.

He groaned and dropped his head, that's all he needed was to argue with himself now.

He took another look at the clock on the wall, and pushed his beer aside, and dropped a few bills on the bar. He stood and made his way to the exit.

Trish had gone to several bars, hoping to find him, but nearly two hours later, she'd had no luck, and was ready to give up. That's when she spotted his newly dyed red hair in front of a building. Relif flooded through her as she instructed Nidia to pull over.

"Thanks for everything." Trish said sincerely.

"Hey, I figured I couldn't leave on bad terms with you." Nidia smiled

"Leave?" trish questioned.

Nidia shrugged " No big deal. Today's it for me in the WWE."

"Oh, I had no idea." Trish was honestly surprised.

"Yeah well, it happens. Anyway, I have to get going."

Trish stepped out of the car, utterly amazed at how calmly she was taking her departure from the company. She shook off the thought as sheglided between cars, nearing the entrance to the bar.

Jeff looked up as he heared rushed footsteps. His eyes locked with hers, relief flooded through him. Maybe,just maybe, he hadn't messed everything up that badly.

Trish launched herself into his arms. Half surprised when he enthusiastically returned the embrace.

"Jeff! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it and I, oh, I'm just really really sorry."

"Whoa, slow down. It's ok." Jeff soothed her.

"No, because, after you left I ran into them." he began to explain. She didn't have to say who 'they' where. Jeff knew, and he stiffened slightly at the mention. Trish , however, seemed unfased by his reaction.

" And I said all those things you were saying, after telling you to stay out of it. Although, I think I may have broken Christian's nose, and oh, I had to come find you after that. " she rambled pointlessly, causing Jeff to laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait. What about Christian's nose?"

"Oh, well see, he was bothering me, and I was already upset. So I punched him. Felt kinda good." she admitted.

"Oh." was all he could say.

"So..." she was suddenly nervous. and pulled out of his arms, not knowing what to say.

"So." he replied.

Trish bit her lip nervously. then smiled when when he grinned and picked her up in his arms, and twirled her in a circle.

"Let's go back to the room." he said then set her back on her feet, and took her hand, leading her away.

* * *

Kane/ Lita

Kane and Lita sat in the living room of their home. The chaos of the week over for the time being.

As happy and content as they were, Lita still had a question nagging in the back of her mind.

"Where were you?" she turned to her husband.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You know after the hospital and everything, where did you go?"

"Oh, that. Actually no where." He seemed a little embarassed.

"What?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, I was here. I just needed time." he explained.

" But, I was here! You weren't anywhere around!"

"Yeah, I saw you pull up. I didn't think you would want to see me then. So I made sure I stayed out of the way."

"You didn't have to, I wanted to see you." Lita smiled softly up to him.

He tilted his head to look down at her "Yeah?"

"yeah." she nestled her head against his shoulder, and he leaned his cheek against the top of her head, and slid an arm around her.

Lita drifted to sleep content in her hubands embrace

* * *

Man, it just feels weird writing a ....nice..scene between Lita and kane 

Alright you read it......Now....Review!!!!Please?????


End file.
